


Hope is All I Have

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [174]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Nightmare, Hopeful Sam, M/M, Sad Sam, Suspected Unrequited Love, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time he'd had visions.</p><p>He'd had his second and third and fourth right before Jessica died, back when he was stupid and thought that just because he wasn't hunting monsters, doesn't mean monsters weren't hunting him. His very first one came after his third week at Stanford, before he met Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 14 Nightmare

It wasn't the first time he'd had visions.

He'd had his second and third and fourth right before Jessica died, back when he was stupid and thought that just because he wasn't hunting monsters, doesn't mean monsters weren't hunting him. His very first one came after his third week at Stanford, before he met Jessica.

Before her, he was missing Dean something awful. Every thought he had was about his brother, every dream he had contained some form of his face. So, when he had the vision, he just thought it was a fucked up dream created by a fucked up kid.

It was vivid. He could remember seeing the cars from the motel he was staying at. There were three of them; one pink, one green, and one black. He could remember thinking that Dean would have scoffed at the cars if he weren't so tired.

It was like watching a DVD that had scratches, the movie skipping and jumping past the parts it couldn't read. One moment he was staring out the window, the next moment his head was on Dean's lap, his eyes gazing down at him as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel Dean's fingers catch on knots and tangles, and he could tell that his hair seemed much longer and much straighter. He couldn't look away from Dean's face.

He blinked, and all of a sudden he was on his side, his brother resting in the circle of his arms and little, sleepy sound leaving his mouth, and all he could stare.

He remembered waking up on his lumpy couch with his calculus book open on his lap and his neck hurting like a bitch.

He never stopped thinking about it, the way Dean had felt in his arms, the feel of the fingers carding through his hair, even after he started seriously considering marrying Jessica. No matter how hard he tried to make the feelings go away, the realistic dream would pop into his mind and he would fall in love with Dean all over again.

He could only hope that as more of his visions came true, that the special one came true too.


End file.
